1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to performing detail enhancement, and more particularly, to performing detail enhancement, which can prevent side effects that may occur in detail enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices output images or text, and perform detail enhancement to provide clear images or text to users. Detail enhancement involves increasing or decreasing a value of a pixel according to a relationship with a neighboring pixel to increase a difference with the neighboring pixel. Since the neighboring pixel is referred to, local contrast is improved and an edge becomes clear, thus obtaining a clearer image.
However, detail enhancement may be accompanied by side effects such as aliasing in which a stair-step pattern appears as distinction in a diagonal direction becomes clear or halo in which a band-like edge appears due to overshoot or undershoot in a boundary.